TRADUÇÃO Caravana Cigana por Witchdragon
by Melody Fallen
Summary: Aos 5 anos, Harry Potter escuta seus tios reclamando sobre as "aberrações" que acamparam nas proximidades. Talvez, se eles fossem o mesmo tipo de "aberração", ele seria aceito lá, e poderia fugir dos seus tios abusivos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Essa história não me pertence. Eu sou apenas a tradutora.** Foi postada inicialmente no site HPFandom, pela autora witchdragon, que me deu permissão para postá-la em português.

Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling.

A fanfic contém cenas de sexo, homossexuais e heterossexuais.

Comentem, por favor. Cada comentário é um incentivo para que eu continue a tradução. E eu pretendo traduzir as reviews para a autora, futuramente... Para que ela saiba a opinião dos brasileiros sobre sua história. Boa leitura!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Capítulo 01**

Sexta, 13 de Junho de 1986

Uma mulher com cara de cavalo adentrou na casa gritando: - Vernon Vernon, você não vai acreditar na gentalha desagradável que chegou na cidade! Vernon onde está você?"

\- Calma, calma Pet, eu to aqui agora. Me conte, o que está acontecendo? - Um homem redondo desceu as escadas para tentar acalmar os nervos da sua esposa, desejando que ela não acordasse seu precioso filho

\- Duda está dormindo. Acalme-se e me conte o que aconteceu

Uma mão ossuda voou até a boca de Petunia Dursley. "Oh, pobrezinho do Duda, você acha que ele está bem?" ela perguntou, abaixando seu tom e falando de forma mais doce.

\- Oh, ele está bem, ele vai avisar caso precise de nós... Tão bom o nosso filho - Vernon Dursley falava cheio de orgulho.

\- Agora se sente, Pet, e me conte o que está acontecendo. - Guiando a esposa para o sofá, para que ambos pudessem se sentar e para que ela pudesse contar sua história aterrorizante.

\- Oh, Vernon, é algo simplesmente terrível! Aquele campo que fica próximo ao mercadinho, sabe, aquele onde tem uma feira todo ano? – Vernon acenou e acariciou a mão de Petunia a ressegurando

– Bem, eu estava saindo com as compras da semana, que aliás ainda estão no carro... Oh, o sorvete favorito do Dudinha está derretendo!

Vernon logo resolveu o problema ao gritar: - garoto, garoto, venha já pra cá!

Uma pequena e magra criança saiu de dentro do armário que ficava embaixo da escada. Ele passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos espetados, tentando arrumá-los, e manteve seus olhos cor de esmeralda presos ao chão enquanto respondia, na voz suave de quem tem apenas cinco anos de idade: - Sim, senhor?

\- Tem compras na mala do carro. Traga elas pra dentro agora, e as guarde! E se você ousar comer alguma coisa... – a mão de Vernon voou até o rosto do menino, e o empurrou com força para o chão. O aviso era claro.

\- Sim senhor, disse o menininho machucado, se levantando e indo para fora da casa. - Ele tinha escutado a conversação de dentro do armário e não queria perder o que estava acontecendo. Pegando o tanto de compras que conseguia carregar em seus braços, ele voltou pra casa.

\- ... E o campo estava cheio daquelas vans e daqueles campistas nojentos! Vernon, o que nós iremos fazer" resmungou tia Petunia.

O rapaz se perguntava de quem eles estavam falando. Tinham mais compras pra que ele pudesse buscar, e logo assim que ele terminasse, ele poderia voltar a escutar a conversa. Ele realmente tentava não ser curioso, isso só lhe trazia problemas, mas infelizmente ele não conseguia evitar. Ele pensava de forma orgulhosa que agora ele pelo menos conseguia esconder isso melhor.

Indo e voltando com os braços cheios de compras pesadas, com comida que ele provavelmente não teria acesso. Ele conseguia escutar pedaços da conversa, majoritariamente a tia petunia reclamando sobre a imagem da vizinhança e sobre proteger o precioso dudinha daqueles monstros.

A criança estava agora na cozinha, guardando a comida com a ajuda de um banquinho para alcançar as prateleiras. Seus ouvidos no entanto, escutando os gritos e resmungos da sua tia.

\- Aberrações! É isso que eles são! Nada além de aberrações imundas!

Agora isso chamou a atenção do menino. Era dessa forma que ele era chamado pelos rios. Talvez eles sejam parentes, ou talvez nós sejamos aberrações do mesmo tipo, talvez a gente possa viver junto! O menino pensou, esperou, e desejou saber mais.

\- Eu não acho que eles deveriam ficar tão perto de pessoas normais! Eu vou chamar a polícia e perguntar, ter certeza se eles têm toda a papelada em dia. É nojento pensar que eles são permitidos aqui.

O sofá rangeu assim que o tio Vernon levantou. O menino continuou a trabalhar, e a escutar seu tio discar o telefone. Perdido em pensamentos sobre a conversa que ele presenciara, a criança guardou a comida no freezer enquanto escutava seu tio gritando no telefone.

\- São ciganos! Como pode estar tudo certo? Eles estão no campo vazio perto do mercadinho que fica apenas a uma milha de distãncia da minha casa, do meu filho! Quem sabe que tipo de absurdos eles estão fazendo! Eu demando uma investigação!

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes terminou de colocar a comida na geladeira. Ele riu bem baixinho enquanto imaginava o rosto do seu tio se tornando meio vermelho ao gritar com o policial. Com um movimento, ele fechou a porta da geladeira, jogou os sacos no lixo e voltou para o armário, esperando sua próxima tarefa, ou, quem sabe, se ele tivesse sorte, alguma comida

\- Eu tenho uma idéia! Riu tia petúnia. Por nós não vendemos o menino pra eles? Aberraçãozinha do jeito que ele é, eles são iguais. - Nojo pingava da sua voz enquanto ela observava o rapaz andando. Ela não o venderia, é claro, ele era bem útil dentro da casa, mas era um pensamento maravilhoso.

A criança se sentou em seu colchão, pensando nas palavras que acabara de escutar. Me comprar, será que eles realmente fariam isso? Bem isso quer dizer que eu valeria alguma coisa pra eles. Sorrindo, ele deixou esses pensamentos o inundarem. Se eles são aberrações como eu, e se eu valho de alguma coisa pra eles, talvez, talvez eles me deixem viver com eles, e aí eu escaparia do meu tio e da minha tia. Um pequeno sorriso iluminou o rosto do menino, e então foi embora, quando ele escutou seu primo descendo as escadas. Ele sempre temia que as escadas iriam cair, se quebrar, e então seu tio ou seu primo iriam terminar caindo em cima dele.

\- Mamãe, o que você me trouxe hoje? Duda correu para a cozinha, pra ver quais os doces ele iria comer.

\- Bem dudinha, eu comprei três dos seus sorvetes favoritos. Também tem suas batatinhas favoritas, e o papai vai nos levar pra jantar fora hoje. E você pode escolher onde!

\- Eba! Duda gritou, pegou um pote de sorvete, uma colher, e começou a comer. Petúnia sorriu enquanto observava a felicidade de seu filho.

Uma hora depois, tio Vernon batia na porta do armário gritando:

\- Aberração! Nós estamos saindo! Você vai lavar a roupa e arrumar o quarto do dudinha. E se não estiver tudo pronto na hora que nós voltarmos você vai ver só! - Ele bateu novamente na porta, apenas pra mostrar que estava falando sério.

\- Sim, tio Vernon. - A voz suave veio do rapaz. Ele saiu assim que escutou a porta da casa fechando, e observou o carro indo pra longe.

Rapidamente, ele foi para o quarto no segundo andar, pegou as roupas que precisava lavar. Os ciganos poderiam não o aceitar e ele tinha que deixar pelo menos algo pronto, caso isso acontecesse. Foi colocar a roupa na máquina de lavar, e logo voltou para o quarto do Duda. Estava tudo uma bagunça, e iria demorar um tempão. Ele pensou melhor, e resolveu então, ir ao banheiro. Tomou um banho, e colocou suas melhores roupas. Infelizmente suas melhores roupas eram horríveis. Todas tinham pertencido ao Duda antes, todas estavam rasgadas, usadas, manchadas e desbotadas mas ele tentou se arrumar da melhor forma possível. Arrumou seu cabelo, escovou os dentes, colocou seus sapatos, e arrumou todo o resto das suas coisas numa mochila antiga que Duda tinha jogado fora por ser da cor errada. Ele foi até a área de serviço, colocou as roupas molhadas na secadora e a ligou. Então colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu pela porta de trás, para que seus vizinhos não o vissem.

Felizmente, era verão e o céu ainda estava claro. As ruas estavam quietas, era a hora do jantar, e ele, olhando pelas janelas podia ver famílias reunidas comendo, rindo, se divertindo juntos. Oh, como ele desejava uma família. Seus pais estavam mortos. Sua tia disse que eles beberam e dirigindo, causando assim um acidente de carro fatal. No menino, uma cicatriz em sua testa era lembrete disso. O menino decidiu não pensar mais sobre esse assunto, e focou em seu caminho.

Ele tinha andado por um bom tempo, o céu estava iluminado com o por do sol quando ele encontrou o campo. Havia uma grande tenda montada no meio; que era de cor azul escura com redemoinhos, estrelas, luas e em todas as cores do arco-íris. Por trás da tenda tinham vans, campistas e algumas barracas. Espalhados na frente da tenda estavam pilhas de madeira e pano. Ele viu como as pessoas terminavam de armar barracas menores. Eles riram juntos enquanto trabalhavam. Tudo parecia tão feliz aqui, era uma boa energia, as pessoas cantando... o rapaz contou doze pessoas todas vestidas em roupas de verão como ele jamais tinha vidto antes. Vestidos, shorts, blusas,e tantas cores diferentes, e tecidos incomuns. Eles devem ser bem felizes, pensou o menino. Como alguém infeliz escolheria roupas dessas? Tinham várias outras pessoas arrumando estandes e barracas, embora essas não fizessem parte do grupo, já que o menino reconheceu algumas de seu bairro. Decidiu então por se manter fora de vista até que seus vizinhos fossem embora, o rapaz encontrou um lugar coberto para se esconder e aguardar


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dois**

Vincent podia sentir a presença de um ser mágico. Fosse o que fosse tinha chegado quando sol estava se pondo e tinha ficado para observá-los. Todos do seu clã poderiam senti-lo. Ele não sentiu nada malicioso ou irritado com a presença, simplesmente estava lá, observando e refletindo. Vincent assistiu o último dos fornecedores locais sair, sorrindo e acenando para eles. Eles estariam de volta amanhã para participar da feirinha, e até o dia seguinte não haveria mais muita mágica a ser feita.

Voltando-se para as suas tendas Vincent puxou o laço que amarrava seu cabelo castanho e correu os dedos por ele para puxar qualquer nó fora dos cachos, apreciando a sensação de seu cabelo solto contra suas costas. Seus olhos afiados percorriam o perímetro do acampamento à procura de seu observador enquanto ele caminhava em direção aos outros. Ele precisava falar com Freja; ela estava tentado descobrir que ser era esse assim que ela sentiu. Vincent sorriu enquanto observava os outros ciganos se arrumando e se preparando para lançar um círculo de proteção. A maioria dos abortos não sabia o seu pleno potencial, mas Vincent e sua família sabiam. Todos e cada um deles foram excluídos do mundo bruxo, e não estando dispostos a esconder-se pelo mundo dos trouxas viviam entre os dois. Usando rituais baseados na Terra de muitas épocas e culturas diferentes, eles conseguiam utilizar a força da natureza para lançar feitiços. Cada um deles tinha algum dom relacionado aos seus ancestrais mágicos, mesmo que eles fossem bem distantes.

Os bisavós de Vincent eram abortos nascido de bruxas puro-sangue e eles tinham começado esta trupe cigana. Os pensamentos de Vincent se perdiam ao observer o núcleo do grupo: seis abortos poderosos; Freja, uma dinamarquesa nascido de pais mágicos, possuía um dom da adivinhação, do cuidado com as plantas, e sabia cozinhar. Em seguida, Naveen, um aborto de geração nascido na Índia, com o dom de ser capaz de controlar o ar e vento - ele poderia manter o seu próprio equilíbrio, e o de seu parceiro no trabalho, e tinha a capacidade de proteger a trupe de tempestades violentas . A esposa de Naveen era Ria. Uma linda aborto de terceira geração. Seus poderes mentais eram surpreendentes, incluído um nível de telepatia que fez segredos difícil manter. Vincent continuou a pensar seu clã, agora sobre Soto, um aborto de segunda geração, japonês. Seu dom de ver auras e energia o permitia se destacar como um artista marcial e mestre espadachim.

Vincent sorriu enquanto pensava em Adonis. Aborto de quarta geração e o deus grego dos ciganos. Ele era dourado da cabeça aos pés - até mesmo seus olhos eram de um tom de dourado. Adonis se lembrava tudo aquilo que lia ou escutava, e isso ajudava muito com todas as diferentes leis que eles precisavam saber, enquanto viajavam de país pra país. Vincent sorriu ainda mais calorosamente enquanto pensava em seu parceiro Mudiwa. Mudiwa era o terceiro filho de um aborto xamã Sul-Africano, ele era responsável pelo entretenimento e pela proteção de todos. Era o mestre de ilusões da trupe.

Enquanto caminhava através de seu acampamento Vincent sorriu e acenou para as pessoas que viajam com eles. A maioria ficaria alguns anos e, em seguida, seguia em frente. Apenas aqueles ainda permaneciam com eles depois de cinco anos ganhariam o status de "permanente". Eles tinham um ótimo grupo de doze abortos transitórios. Eram palhaços, malabaristas, vendedores ambulantes, e cartomantes, juntamente com outras especialidades, e eles também aprendiam novas habilidades dos outros. Três crianças corriam animadas e gratas, porque finalmente foram autorizadas a brincar. Todo mundo ajudava a montar e desmontar o acampamento, e todo mundo participava das tarefas diárias e da venda de ingressos. A paz e a felicidade de sua trupe enchia o ar. A música os risos e conversas o cercaram, e todos começaram a sentir os cheiros maravilhosos do jantar sendo feito. Olhando para frente, ele sorriu; longe dos outros seus amigos tinham um fogueira onde estavam cozinhando o jantar, e ao redor deles e das chamas, tecidos orientais, e almofadas diversas, criando um ambiente acolhedor. Era hora para a reunião que acontecia todas as noites, e ele esperava que o seu observador mágico pudesse finalmente se revelar.

O menino ficou olhando enquanto o homem alto graciosamente atravessou o campo em direção às barracas e as pessoas. Ele nunca tinha visto ninguém se movendo de forma tão suave. Ele tinha observado os adultos e até mesmo as crianças e sua interação, eles pareciam tão felizes, animados, conversando e rindo. Quando os moradores foram, e o menino estava certo de que eles não voltariam, ele, ele começou a rastejar em direção a parte de trás do grupo, onde o homem alto tinha se sentado sobre os mais belos tapetes e almofadas que o menino já tinha visto. Os cheiros do jantar fez tropeçar por um momento. Ele estava com tanta fome e nada sua tia já tinha cozinhado cheirava tão bem...

O menino se aproximou bastante do círculo de almofadas, tapetes, panos, e esperou ali. O homem parecia estar aguardando algo, e o menino decidiu assistir e ver o que aconteceu. O homem relaxou em frente a fogueira, e parecia derreter ao se esparramar nos travesseiros. Ele esticou suas longas pernas e deixou suas botas de couro marrom a brilhar com a luz do fogo. As calças do homem eram num tom escuro de marrom, e o menino logo ficou com curiosidade em saber como seria o tecido. Sua blusa cor de mel se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo, como uma segunda pele. O menino estava fascinado com o homem diante dele; ele nunca tinha visto alguém que parecia tão em forma fora das histórias em quadrinhos de seu primo

De repente, o céu negro se movimentou e brilhou atrás do homem. O menino quase gritou de medo quando um homem saiu das sombras e foi pra perto do fogo, de forma que agora ele poderia ser visto. Tinha a pele negra como a noite, e suas roupas eram pretas e justas. O menino quase engasgou quando viu o homem que acabara de chegar, se inclinando para beijar Vincent

\- Boa noite, Vincent. - A voz do homem era tão escura e profunda como a pele dele e fez arrepiar o rapaz.

\- É agora, Mudiwa.- Vincent sorriu, tomou a mão de Mudiwa e o guiou para a almofada ao seu lado.

Os outros já estão chegando?

Mudiwa se ajeitou nos travesseiros, ficando mais confortável. O garoto tinha certeza de que ele era um super-herói - ele era enorme, com músculos em toda parte, assim como nos quadrinhos.

\- Ah sim, aqui eles vêm agora. - Enquanto falava, mais três pessoas entraram no círculo e o menino se sentiu mais calmo.

Vincent olhou para cima e sorriu: - Boa noite, Freja.- A mulher com cabelo loiro curto sorriu para ele e encontrou um lugar para sentar. Ela parecia minúscula ao lado de dois homens enormes. Para o menino que ela parecia a fada no filme Dudley gostava de assistir.

Em seguida, um casal com pele marrom sentou-se ao lado do outro. A mulher, Ria, usava um vestido de rosa brilhante com ouro modelado; fazendo parecer que uma folha de ouro em si tinha sido enrolada ao redor da mulher. O cabelo de Ria estava em uma longa e grossa trança, e pulseiras de ouro tilintavam em seus pulsos. Vincent disse Olá para Naveen, o homem segurando a mão de Ria. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Naveen tinha cachos castanhos escuros macios, que atingiram os ombros. Olhos escuros brilhavam à luz do fogo.

\- Boa noite, Vincent.- A voz de Naveen foi acentuada e parecia suave e quente e fez o menino sorriso. O garoto esperava essas pessoas o deixariam ficar, eles pareciam boas pessoas... eles sorriam bastante e eram tranqüilas e calmas.

Por último dois homens entraram no círculo conversando e rindo.

\- Boa noite, Adonis- , Vincent disse a um homem que parecia que tinha sido pintado de ouro. Sua pele e cabelo brilhava à luz do fogo. Ele usava calça jeans simples e uma camisete branca, e ainda assim ele parecia tão incrível. Próximo a ele estava um homem com os olhos amendoados, finos e pele levemente bronzeada. Seu cabelo preto estava preso em um coque apertado no topo de sua cabeça. Ele usava, calças de algodão grosso preto e uma camisa vermelha escura de seda. O menino se lembrava de lavagem um vestido de seda de sua tia de que tinha brilhado assim. Como o homem Vincent tinha chamado Soto virou-se para sentar o menino viu um dragão pintado sobre o braço do homem que espreita para fora sob a manga da camisa.

\- Então - , Vincent começou calmamente, - como está tudo? Algum problema pra ser resolvido? -

\- Tudo está muito bem - , Freja respondeu para o grupo. - E o nosso visitante? E nós ainda precisamos criar o círculo -

O menino prestou mais atenção. Eles sabiam que ele estava aqui? Se abaixando um pouco mais ele continuou a ouvir a conversa.

\- Eu estou esperando que seja o que for virá até nós. Eu recebo nenhuma hostilidade dele. Soto? - Vincent perguntou olhando para o guerreiro de cabelos de ébano.

Os olhos negros de Soto olhou diretamente para esconderijo do menino. - Eu vejo o poder e magia, mas eu não sei o que é. Eu não vejo nenhuma raiva ou hostilidade; no entanto, ele está ferido e se escondendo por trás dessas caixas a direita... ali, onde a luz do fogo não alcança.

O menino se agachou com medo. Eles sabiam que ele estava ali, mas não sabiam o que ele era. Eles pareciam bem com isso; talvez ele devesse sair e falar com eles.

Nesse momento, o homem dourado falou:

\- Enquanto nós estamos esperando, alguém já tem em mente um lugar para irmos no próximo ano? Nosso grupo já foi reservado para performances até os próximos dois meses, mas eu preciso me organizar e planejar setembro. -

Olhando para seus amigos, ele viu Ria corar e Naveen tomar uma respiração profunda. Calmamente olhando para eles Adonis esperou.

Naveen apertou a mão de Ria e ela sorriu para ele, - Nós gostaríamos de estar na Índia pela segunda semana de dezembro, e teremos de ficar por pelo menos dois meses.-

\- Por quê? - , Perguntou Freja preocupada com o que estava acontecendo com seus amigos.

\- Bem - , começou Ria nervosamente observando seus amigos, endireitando-se e olhando fixamente para eles. Sorrindo, ela continuou: - Estou grávida de três meses e eu quero que minha mãe e irmãs comigo quando eu dar à luz.- Os aplausos e gritos quase enviou o menino correndo, mas ele rapidamente percebeu que eram sons alegres e recostou-se para baixo.

\- Oh, isso é maravilhoso! Claro que podemos ir para a Índia. Haverá várias celebrações para Diwali e se formos cuidadosos com nossos tostões todos nós podemos sossegar um pouco enquanto estivermos lá. Certo, Adonis? - , Perguntou Vincent.

Adonis fez algumas contas rápidas em sua cabeça,

\- Sim, é possível, realmente. Vou trabalhar uma agenda e passá-lo ao redor para o resto do clã; Estou certo de que alguns vão sair antes de a Índia. -

\- Isso é bom.- A voz rica de Mudiwa assustou o garoto se escondendo nas sombras. - As pessoas são bem-vindas para chegar e sair quando quiserem. -

Os outros assentiram em acordo, e começou a falar entre si. O menino ponderou que Mudiwa havia dito - se as pessoas fossem realmente livres para ir e vir talvez isso não seria tão difícil. Levou alguns momentos, mas finalmente o menino se levantou sobre as pernas tremendo e começou a caminhar em direção ao grupo de adultos maravilhosamente vestidos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

No momento em que o menino se aproximou, os oito ciganos pararam de falar e muito lentamente se viraram para ele. O rosto de Vincent tinha uma expressão de surpresa,

\- Este menino é o que nós sentimos o dia todo? - Seus olhos encontraram os de seus amigos questionando a presença desta criança pequena. Todos eles pareciam dizer a mesma coisa: 'Como é que eu iria saber? "Todo mundo parecia estar em choque, e todos encaravam abertamente ao menino que estava freneticamente torcendo sua enorme camisa velha em seus dedos, e olhando para eles através da sua bagunçada franja.

Respirando fundo e reunindo toda a sua coragem o menino olhou para Mudiwa.

\- Você realmente quis dizer isso? - Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Eu quis dizer o que? -, Perguntou Mudiwa, deliberadamente suavizando sua voz profunda.

\- Que as pessoas eram bem-vindas para chegar e para sair quando bem entenderem? - Respondeu o rapaz com um pouco mais de determinação, seus olhos olhando para os outros no círculo.

Mantendo sua voz suave e calma, o homem surpreso respondeu: - Sim. É por isso que você está aqui, para se juntar a nós? -

Sorrindo amplamente o menino deu um passo adiante. - Oh, sim, por favor. Eu posso fazer todos os tipos de tarefas. Eu não seria um fardo, eu prometo. - Ele apertou as mãos em um sinal inconsciente da sua inocência e sinceridade.

Os ciganos sorriram para o entusiasmo do menino, e ainda assim eles estavam preocupados.

Freja sorriu para o menino e gentilmente acenou para ele.

\- Venha aqui, criança; aproxime-se do fogo. Nós estávamos prestes a comer, então por que não se junta a nós? -

\- Sério? - O garoto nervosamente fez o seu caminho em torno do grupo e se aproximou a Freja, ficando porém, distante do alcance das mãos dela.

\- Você tem certeza que está tudo bem eu comer com vocês? -

Freja sorriu docemente para o garoto, mas por dentro, ela estava desconfiada. O menino agia como se tivesse sido muito abusado. - Claro, tem bastante, é o suficiente para todo mundo. -

À medida que o menino chegou mais perto e sentou ao lado dela no tapete, ela olhou para cima e viu o olhar furioso de Vincent. Bom - ele tinha percebido também.

\- Então, eu suponho introduções estão em ordem, ou você já ouviu todos os nossos nomes? -

O rapaz corou e abaixou a cabeça por ter sido pego. Ela não parecia irritado; sua voz tinha ficado o tempo todo quente e macia. - Sinto muito -, disse ele calmamente. - Eu não tinha certeza, e ...- o menino murmurou.

\- Ah, está tudo bem, querido. Acho que foi muito inteligente você observar e esperar. Agora vamos ver quão inteligente você é; será que você consegue se lembrar o nome de todo mundo? - Freja perguntou de forma divertida, com simpatia em sua voz. O menino olhou para ela e ela quase engasgou quando aqueles olhos grandes, verdes e brilhantes a encararam.

\- Eu só sei seus primeiros nomes -, disse o garoto timidamente. - Tudo bem?

Freja sorriu para ele, seus olhos azuis claros enrugando nos cantos. - Sim, tudo bem, querido -, respondeu ela e estendeu a mão para segurar a dele. Ela parou quando ele vacilou, depois, lentamente, continuou, deu um suave aperto, antes de voltar com a mão para o seu colo.

\- Hum, bem... Ok. Então - seus olhos brilhantes examinaram o grupo rapidamente e se voltaram para a senhora que se parecia com uma fada à sua esquerda. - Você é Freja.- Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Em seguida, ele fez contato visual com olhos cor de chocolate e outros cor de mel, um pouco mais claro, ambos calorosos e amigáveis. Ele sorriu para eles. - Ria e Naveen,- o menino parou por um momento, a testa franzida em concentração e, em seguida, olhou para eles novamente. - Parabéns.- Ele gaguejou um pouco, obviamente tendo problemas para lembrar a palavra certa

Ambos sorriram para ele, - Obrigada, meu doce -, respondeu Ria. O rapaz corou e olhou para baixo. Ninguém jamais o chamou de 'meu doce' antes. O menino levantou a cabeça, olhou nos olhos dela, corou mais uma vez e se virou para a próxima pessoa. Os olhos cinzentos o fizeram arfar em surpresa. Ele não esperava isso num homem cor de ébano. Respirando fundo, ele sorriu e falou: - Mudiwa. -

Mudiwa assentiu silenciosamente, impressionado com a forma que essa criança tão pequena foi capaz de lembrar o nome dele corretamente.

\- Vincent -. Ele disse, olhando calmamente para o primeiro cigano que viu, e que seguiu. Vincent abaixou a cabeça e, em seguida, olhou para ele com seus brilhantes olhos cor de lavanda. O menino piscou e olhou com mais concentração. Vincent sorriu suavemente; aquela criança obviamente, nunca tinha visto ninguém com olhos cor de lavanda antes.

Sorrindo de volta o menino se virou para o homem sentado à esquerda de Vincent. – Soto -, ele disse e, em seguida, prendeu a respiração. Os olhos finos e negros do homem o encararam, e de repente, o menino não conseguia respirar e começou a tremer.

\- Soto! - Freja aumentou o tom de voz, tentando tirá-lo do seu transe. Ela olhou para ele enquanto colocava delicadamente a mão no ombro do garoto. Ele se encolheu, e rapidamente virou-se para encará-la. - Você está bem? , Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

O menino sorriu timidamente: - Sim, eu estou bem obrigado. - E ele virou-se para a última pessoa no círculo. Olhando para o homem dourado viu os olhos que pareciam feitos de ouro também. – Adonis - , o menino terminou. O homem sorriu para ele calorosamente. O menino olhou para Freja para ver como ele tinha se saído.

Freja sorriu para o menino. Ele, com seu cabelo preto selvagem, desarrumado, grandes olhos verde-esmeralda, lábios vermelhos adornando um sorriso, e o calor do fogo fazendo sua pele brilhar e virar um rosa pálido olhava pra ela. O menino parecia um Cherub; um pequeno anjo, ou pelo menor ele iria parecer, assim que conseguisse engordar um pouquinho.

Saindo desses pensamentos, Freja exclamou: - Muito bom! Eu sabia que você era um rapaz inteligente. Agora, que tal um jantar, ja? - O sorriso do menino se iluminou e ele acenou com a cabeça... O que quer que estivesse naquele pote preto sobre o fogo, tinha um cheiro maravilhoso.

Freja começou a colocar em tigelas o que estava dentro do pote preto, e passando uma de cada vez para Ria, que colocava algo parecido com pão na tigela, e em seguida, passava para a próxima pessoa no círculo, até que todos tinham suas mãos cheias. O menino olhou disfarçadamente para todos, vendo que estavam todos com seu próprio prato, apenas para se certificar de que ninguém estava indo tirar a comida dele. Todos pareciam satisfeitos com suas próprias refeições, adicionando vez ou outros temperos diferentes, e comendo. Lentamente, o menino levantou uma colher e soprou sobre ela antes de colocá-la na boca. Ele fechou os olhos com o prazer de provar uma comida tão deliciosa, com tantos sabores exóticos, e cantarolava enquanto comia. Os ciganos sorriram para a apreciação franca de sua refeição simples.

\- Bem, Freja -, riu Adonis, - Eu acho que é esse o melhor elogio que você já teve para prato de arroz, lentilhas e especiarias. Está realmente muito bom. Obrigado para cozinhar esta noite. - Uma rodada de 'obrigados' irrompeu de todos, mesmo que a maioria ainda estivesse de boca cheia.

Freja sorriu.- É sempre muito bom para cozinhar para aqueles que são gratos."

\- Tá muito gostoso! Muito obrigado por me alimentar. - A voz suave do menino era estava muito mais do que grato

\- De nada, Cherub. É um prazer..- Freja sorriu para o menino e ainda assim, tristeza encheu o seu coração. Era nítido que alguém tinha realmente machucado essa criança; alguém tinha machucado esta criança muito.

O garoto sorriu de volta se sentindo feliz e seguro. Voltando-se para a sua comida ele queria comer rapidamente, mas sabia que não deveria. Ele pegou o pão achatado e mordeu-o. Estava quente e macio e muito bom. Mais uma vez ele cantarolava com prazer, e mergulhando o pão em sua sopa, ele deu outra mordida, mastigando devagar e com cuidado para evitar um mal estar.

Todos comeram em silêncio, felizes. Assim que os adultos terminaram, Soto falou. Sua voz era gentil, um pouco aguda, e livre de sotaque. - Você nos tem em desvantagem, meu jovem. Sabe os nossos nomes, mas não sabemos o seu.-

\- Oh .. hum ... bem, eu realmente não sei.-

Os ciganos todos olharam para o menino em estado de choque. Ria foi a primeiro a recuperar. - O que quer dizer, meu doce? -

\- Bem, meus tios me chamam de" menino "ou" anormal ", ou "aberração" Quando perguntado por outros, eles dizem que eu sou seu sobrinho, mas nunca dizer um nome. - Ele largou a tigela e estava torcendo a borda de sua camisa novamente.

Os ciganos olharam para Freja; tudo o que podiam sentir era que o temperamento dela estava prestes a explodir. Freja era a menor de todos eles, se assemelhava a Sininho de Peter Pan. O jeito calmo e tranqüilo dela por vezes enganava. Levantando-se lentamente, com os olhos azuis como o gelo, ela rosnou: - Está decidido! Este menino está vindo com a gente. Eu não me importo o que qualquer um de vocês tem a dizer! E antes de sairmos, essas pessoas horríveis com quem ele foi forçado a viver vão pagar! Agora precisamos colocar um círculo de proteção. Se essas pessoas malditas fizerem uma denúncia, os policiais virão aqui em primeiro lugar, e nós precisaremos de um aviso! - E então ela saiu.

O garoto estava tremendo e tentando ao máximo se encolher. Vincent sentiu o medo do garoto e rapidamente foi pra perto do menino que chacoalhava com desespero. Ele descansou a mão nas costas do menino e esfregou círculos através dela.

Aos poucos, a voz rica de Vincent acalmou a criança assustada. - Calma, está tudo bem. Vamos mantê-lo seguro. Sua tia e seu tio não vão encontrá-lo.-

\- Sinto muito. Eu não queria causar nenhum problema -, disse o garoto trêmulo, sem sucesso, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Vincent pegou o menino no colo, e entristeceu-se ao notar quão leve ele era. "Freja vai ter um acesso de raiva quando ela descobrir", pensou. Com ele no colo, Vincent começou a balançá-lo suavemente. - Você não causou nenhum problema. Nós colocamos um círculo todas as noites. Freja está com raiva que você foi tratado mal, e se ela vê que Soto interrompeu sua refeição que ela poderia ficar zangada com ele -, disse Vincent com uma risada enquanto o garoto relaxada, fisicamente e emocionalmente, em seus braços. Vincent sorriu e respirando fundo, colocou um círculo de calma ao redor do menino, e dele próprio. - Você ainda está com fome? Eu não acho que Soto quer enfrentar uma Freja irritada agora -, disse Vincent provocando.

Soto seguiu a dica... Ele levantou a sobrancelha em estado de choque e olhou preocupado na direção em que Freja tinha ido. O menino no colo de Vincent riu suavemente para Soto e pegou sua tigela e começou a comer novamente.

A expressão de Freja suavizou, ao ver o menino sentado no colo de Vincent terminando sua comida. Oh, ela tinha notado o que havia acontecido e Soto teve sorte do menino ter encontrado seu apetite novamente. Sorrindo, ela entrou para o círculo.

\- Eu sinto muito por ter saído daquela forma, Cherub, mas agora que você é parte de nosso clã é preciso protegê-lo.-

O menino se animou com isso, - Realmente eu posso ficar com você, e você não vai me fazer voltar nunca?- Suas palavras infantis estavam cheios de esperança e alegria.

\- Sim, realmente -, disse Mudiwa firme, sabendo que todos se sentiam como ele a respeito disso. Este menino não ia voltar, nunca mais, independente do que acontecesse.

\- Agora- , disse Vincent, - nós precisamos criar o círculo, mas primeiro precisamos te dar um nome.-

Naveen se ajeitou ao ouvir isso. - Eu acho -, disse ele lentamente. - Que devemos chamá-lo de Cherub, como Freja faz até conhecê-lo melhor e então nós podemos lhe dar um nome mais adequado.- Os ciganos assentiram com a cabeça e olharam para o menino.

\- Tudo bem por mim -, disse ele em voz baixa. - Mas o que é um Cherub? -

Freja sorriu. - Cherub significa um anjo bebê, ou criança. -

Cherub acenou com a cabeça. - OK.-

\- Perfeito. Agora vamos definir o círculo. Cherub, você está comigo esta noite -, disse Vincent levantando-se e segurando a mão do mais novo cigano.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Então gente, aqui está mais um capítulo. Demorou, mas chegou. A principal razão pela demora é o fato de que eu não tenho uma beta pra me ajudar a revisar os capítulos... Acabo tendo de fazer tudo sozinha, e aí demora mais pra ficar pronto. Fora as festas de fim de ano que tomaram muito do meu tempo né...

Enfim, alguns avisos:

Primeiro, essa é uma fanfic longa, que vai acompanhar o desenvolvimento dos personagens. Vamos ter muitos capítulos focados na infância do Harry, por exemplo. Vai demorar pra que ele conheça ainda Ron, Hermione, pra que ele vá a Hogwarts, e td mais, ta bem?

Outra coisa que vcs deveriam saber, é que tem muitas palavras e expressões extrangeiras nessa estória que eu vou deixar, porque eu acho que elas certamente são parte da "personalidade" dos personagens, ok? "Ja" Por exemplo, é uma expressão que a Freja usa constantemente.

Outra coisa é que: Aqui o Harry passa a ser chamado de Cherub, certo? Fiquem atentos, porque essa é a forma como os personagens vão se referir a ele.

Ah, e por último, um dos maravilhosos casais dessa fanfic é Draco e Harry, mas eu aviso logo que vai demorar a florescer esse relacionamento, viu? Mas vai acontecer.

Bem, é isso. Espero que vcs me perdoem pela demora, aproveitem o capítulo, qualquer crítica com relação a tradução é bem vinda! Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo. E deixem comentários hein!


End file.
